


Why Can't We Have Nice Things?

by mansikka



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Alec's working from home today.





	Why Can't We Have Nice Things?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect much. This is just fluff for the sake of fluff to counter all the oncoming angst/fandom negativity/fear about the direction this show might be about to head in, don't mind me.

Alec yawns as he stretches along the length of the couch, fingers trailing in the pile of the rug and tugging. He arches up for a deeper stretch to rid a knot from his back and grumbles at the dig of the arm in the base of his neck. Then decides if he's ever going to get through this final stack of reports he's looking at, caffeine needs to happen sometime soon.

At least he's working from home today, so the coffee will be _good_ coffee, and not that never-warm, flavorless mulch from the Institute's kitchen. And here at home the only distractions from his tasks are good ones; Magnus portaling home in between clients just to say hello mid-morning, Magnus arriving home at just the moment he's prepared them lunch, and Magnus probably dropping in again later on this afternoon, if he's not too busy.

Deciding on fresh air, Alec heads out to the balcony, fingers curled around the edge of its wall as he breathes deep and looks over the city. He laughs as a cat appears out of nowhere to nuzzle at his arm already purring, stroking along its flank when it lets him before it jumps down, heading over to a dish.

"I can take a hint," he tells the cat, which Magnus has named _Tux_ for the almost-perfect bow-tie shape at its neck. Alec pushes away from the wall and ducks down to the small box they keep for cat food, pouring out probably more than a generous measure as Tux weaves between his legs. He watches Tux eat and already spreading food in every direction before heading back inside, definitely in need of coffee.

They need to get a new coffee machine. This one was a gift for their wedding three years ago, and as Magnus likes to joke is less mortal than Alec is for how often it breaks. Alec snorts at the thought of whatever new terrible joke Magnus will come up with once he _isn't_ mortal anymore in a couple of years from now, but for the moment he shares a strange kind of solidarity with the machine, patting the top of it as he switches it on at the wall.

"Okay. Are you gonna make me coffee, or spit it at me again, huh?" Alec asks, ducking to make sure there are no blockages that it can protest about, and the water tank is full. He adds the exact amount of coffee Magnus always insists on using when he's making it and gives everything another once over then switches the machine on. Stands with his arms folded and his lip caught between his teeth as he waits for it to splutter to life.

"We're good?" Alec asks the machine as he raises his hands up as though in surrender and backs away. The machine seems to be making all the right noises, so Alec takes a cup from the draining rack and pours a small jug of milk, setting up a tray with a handful of cookies that he plans on rewarding himself with when he finishes each report.

Alec thinks about the number of reports left to finish checking and shakes a couple more cookies from the packet to compensate, taking another to eat as he waits for his coffee. He's sure he hears his cell phone so walks through to the living room, pouting at Magnus' message saying he won't be home until tonight now since he has to see another client. But the promise of dinner from a favored Italian restaurant soon restores his smile, and Alec returns the message with a series of emojis to end it that he knows will make Magnus laugh.

An ominous churning sound calls from the kitchen and Alec charges through the apartment with his stomach in knots expecting the worst. He just reaches the kitchen door when there's an almighty screeching noise like plastic is being stretched too taut under tension, and then there's a billow of steam that blasts out from the top of the machine as it shakes, sending the coffee jug clattering to the floor to break into a thousand shards.

"Dammit," Alec calls out as the machine continues to hiss, stretching over on his tiptoes to yank the plug from the socket and avoid the glass. The machine lets out a noise that to him sounds like a relieved sigh, but not before the casing is shaking so hard it topples over, sending coffee grinds in every direction.

" _Shit_."

* * *

"Hel—"

"No," Alec calls out as Magnus steps through the portal walking straight into him and tripping over where he's still knelt on the floor. He manages to roll just enough to stop Magnus landing too ungracefully, smiling as he blinks down at him in surprise.

"Well. This is one way to welcome me home, Alexander," Magnus says, adjusting a little so he's not putting all his weight on Alec's chest. "Though, flowers, a hot bath, or a total lack of clothing would also have sufficed."

"Hey," Alec replies, leaning up for a kiss in greeting.

"So. Not that I have any objection to us being on the floor together," Magnus says, pulling back just a little more as he lifts his head to look at their surroundings. "But why are we here? And… why are there coffee grinds on my hand?"

" _Dammit_ ," Alec growls for not having managed to get all of them, nudging Magnus to move back as he takes his hand.

"Am I to assume it's time to replace that machine?"

"It's past time," Alec says with a sigh, brushing the offending grinds from Magnus' hand. "And I've swept, and mopped, and cleaned down every damn surface, and there's still grinds _everywhere_. Maybe even glass from the jug."

"Allow me."

Magnus stands fluidly tugging Alec with him, wrapping one arm around his waist as he snaps his fingers with his other hand. Alec turns just enough to see the air shimmer around them, then looks back at Magnus once he knows the kitchen is clean.

"Thank you," Alec whispers, leaning down for a quick kiss then wrapping him up in a hug, sighing for the way Magnus burrows into his neck. "Did you have a good day?"

"I did. I got everything done that I needed to do, met with very few difficult people. I even had time to meet Catarina for a coffee."

"In that cafe in the hospital?"

"The very one."

"And we've still got Madzie next week when Cat's out for that work birthday party thing?" Alec asks, having already planned a choice of six movies for them to watch with her.

"We do," Magnus agrees, smiling as he kisses him again, "and you remain the only person I have ever known who frequently gets away with calling Catarina _Cat_."

"Speaking of cats," Alec says with a smile of his own, swaying Magnus a little in his arms, "we had a visitor earlier."

"Tux?"

"Yeah. He's looking good."

"He is a very handsome cat," Magnus agrees, squeezing around Alec's waist before pulling back and turning to move away.

Alec snorts, not ducking his head in time as Magnus looks back at him with a mock-indignant eyebrow, dropping the glamor on his eyes. "I can think of a better-looking one," he teases, tugging Magnus back to him again.

Magnus is fighting not to smile but it turns into an eruption of laughter for the kisses peppered over his face, and soon he's digging his fingers into Alec's sides to keep his balance as Alec stumbles against him walking them backward. "Just you wait until _you_ have a warlock mark that I find irresistible."

"Oh, I can't wait," Alec retorts with a wink that sets Magnus off laughing again.

"Hi," Magnus says as he tucks himself back into Alec's neck and nudges just enough so Alec knows to turn them, snapping his fingers quickly to start some music before flatting his hand against Alec's back.

"Hi."

"About dinner," Magnus says as he looks at Alec, leaning hard against him.

"What about it?"

"Perhaps, a little later?" Magnus suggests with a glint in his eye Alec needs no hint to understand.

"Sounds good," Alec agrees as he leans in for another kiss. "Besides. I _might_ have eaten a ton of cookies earlier when I was trying to work."

"Trying?"

"The reports were _boring_."

"And… how long has it been since you had coffee?" Magnus asks, dropping his grip on Alec just enough to sweep a hand down the front of his shirt and smiling when he apparently finds cookie crumbs under his collar.

"I might've… run downstairs to get some. Maybe half hour ago."

"So. Caffeine _and_ sugar? You're not tired?"

Alec laughs at the insinuation in Magnus' voice and the way he presses even firmer against him as he shakes his head. "Not tired at all."

"Good," Magnus replies as he strokes his hands down Alec's back and squeezes his ass, before nodding towards their bedroom and taking his hand as he leads him in.


End file.
